Saving Adam
by Victoria090
Summary: There is a new threat out there that may just have the power to defeat the rangers, the rangers are facing the toughest decision ever, and is Adam going to be saved in time.


Rocky and Adam

Rocky looked down at his smoothie sadly before looking up and watched Adam spar. Rocky loved Adam with his heart and soul, everything about him he loved. Rocky sighed with annoyance and got up to leave. "Where you going?" Adam asked, taking a sip of his water. Rocky watched the sweat drip down his face and slowly make his way down Adams low cut V neck T-shirt.

Rocky stifled a moan and forced himself to look away. "I was going to head home." Adam raised an eyebrow before grabbing his bag and throwing it over his shoulder. "You want to work on our homework?" Adam asked. Rocky nodded stiffly and headed towards the door.

"You seem really quite lately, everything ok?"

"Yeah, it's just... The colour change?" Rocky realised when he said it, it sounded more like a question than a statement.

"The colour change?" Adam questioned, Rocky unlocked his door and walked in, sitting on the sofa he looked around the room. "Your parents are not home?"

"No, my parents are on a business trip and my sisters are staying with friends." Rocky forced a smile as Adam sat on the sofa, Rocky is noticing he was a bit close, moved away and watched as Adam looked at him with a mixture between hurt and confusion.

"Rocky, what's going on?" Adam asked, with a more serious expression.

"I told you, the colour change" Rocky defended himself.

"The colour change" Adam coughed.

"Yeah" Rocky said awkwardly.

"I'll just leave?" Adam got up and started walking away.

"No wait" Rocky grabbed Adam's hand "Why?"

"Because, there is something off with you and you just keep blaming the colour change!" Adam said, pulling his hand out of Rockys.

"It's difficult you know, Zordon not thinking I am good enough to be the red ranger" Rocky sighed annoyed.

"You know you were an amazing red ranger Rocky" Adam said sympathetically "It was the Zeo crystals that chose us not Zordon."

"Yeah, I guess your right" Rocky muttered.

"I'm always right," Adam smiled cheekily. Rocky looked at Adam with adoreness and without thinking, leaned in and pecked Adam on the lips. Adam pulled back in shock and looked at Rocky with wide eyes. "Rocky?" Adam questioned.

"Adam, I am so sorry!" Rocky panicked and avoided eye contact.

"Rock-" Adam went to say, but they're communicators went off. "It's Adam and Rocky!"

"_Hey guys, we need you to come quickly to the park!" _Tommy announced through the morpher.

"Alright, we'll be there as soon as possible" Adam responded and grabbed Rocky's arm, teleporting them to the Park, as soon as they teleported in they were hit by one of Master Vile's new creations. Adam and Rocky flew backwards and landed on the grass with a thud.

"Ouch!" Adam mumbled.

"Are you okay?" Rocky asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks" Adam smiled before getting up, Adam pulled Rocky up and they both morphed. Adam and Rocky both ran up to Tommy, Kat, and Tanya.

"So, what we got?" Rocky asked.

"His names Campo" Kat replied.

"He is quick" Tommy looked around and could not find him anywhere.

"Does Zordon know what his abilities are?" Rocky asked.

"Not yet" Tanya replied.

"Alrigh-" Adam went to respond, but he suddenly got grabbed from behind and pulled him backwards.

"Adam!" Rocky yelled and stepped forwards.

"Take anymore steps forward, I'll snap his neck!" Campo laughed while putting one arm around his neck and the other hand holding him in place using telekinesis.

"Let him go!" Rocky demanded. Campo smirked and kicked Adam in the back of the knees, causing him to fall and the arm around his neck to tighten. Adam tried to gasp for breath, but ended up unmorphing and tried to move to release Campo's grip.

"Do not get demanding or I will kill him." Campo smiled and looked down at the struggling ranger before pushing him to the side and conjuring a cage around Adam. Adam fell to the floor and gasped for breath while looking up at the other rangers through glassy eyes.

"Please just let him go" Rocky begged.

"Ha-ha, begging?" Campo laughed hysterically before conjuring a fire ball and launching it at the other rangers. Tommy pushed Kat and Tanya to the right while diving out the way, along with Rocky jumping to the left. The fireball hitting a tree and erupting it in flames.

"Wow!" Kat muttered

"What do you want!" Tommy demanded. Campo looked at the red rangers in anger before causing electricity to bounce off the cage bars and hit Adam countless times. Adam groaned in pain and looked up at Campo.

"No! Adam!" Rocky shouted, looking at how vulnerable Adam looked.

"Rocky!" Adam gasped out.

"Now, if you would be so kind and show me the command centre and hand over your morphers" Campo smiled

"What?" Tommy asked in shock.

"I want you to show me to the command centre" Campo smirked, knowing what the answer is going to be "But I'm not completely heartless, I'll give you three hours to decide what your answer is going to be"

"No, you cannot do this" Kat gasped out

"Trust me, that's not all" Campo turned around and looked over his shoulder "If you lie to me or not show up at 6 o'clock sharp I will kill him, if you lie to me, I will kill him in the most painful way possible." Campo turned to look at them one last time "I was created to take down the rangers and help Master Vile rule the Earth. That is what I am going to do, you better hurry, the clock is ticking." With that Campo disappeared, taking Adam and the cage with him, leaving instead a massive ticking clock. Rocky watched heart broken as he watched the clock go by so very slow.

"Rocky?" Tanya questioned and placed her hand on his shoulder while unmorphing. "Are you okay?"

"No, what are we going to do?" Rocky asked through teary eyes, "I cannot lose him, Tanya."

"I know" Tanya replied while teleporting them both to the command centre. "But we have to think wisely about this"

"Think wisely? This is Adam were talking about?" Rocky yelled, looking at Tanya and the others with an angry expression.

"Rocky, the entire planet could be put at risk" Tommy responded.

"So what? Leave Adam to die!" Rocky yelled in annoyance and hurt "Zordon?"

"Rocky, Tanya, Tommy, Kat, I can not tell you what path you should take, but you must think wisely about the decisions you make" Zordon spoke "Gain a man and lose billions, or save billions and lose a man. It's up to you."

"But.." Rocky started

"Rocky, we know what this means, we will lose Adam, but we cannot risk the entire planet." Tommy spoke and put his hand on Rocky's shoulder.

"This is Adam we are talking about!" Rocky yelled at them raging "He isn't just our teammate but he is our friend. I know that he may not mean much to you, but he means a hell of a lot to me and i am not going to stand here and do nothing. I will not let him die this way."

"Rocky-" Tanya started.

"Rockys right, Adam is our friend, I say we fight for him, we try our best to work this out." Kat stood next to Rocky and placed her hand on his heart, "Do what your heart tells you to do Rocky, I am with you all the way. We will save Adam and we will save the Earth. Even if it's just the two of us!"

"Thanks Kat." Rocky smiled sadly "I hope you're right." Kat turned towards the others and looked at Tanya and Tommy with disappointment.

"I cannot believe you gave up on him that fast." Rocky muttered to the other two.

"Rock-"

"Let's go!" Kat grabbed Rocky's hand and teleported them to the park. "An hour to go" Kat mumbled sadly.

"You came early?" Campo looked at them in surprise. "Here I thought I would be waiting." Rocky and kat turned around in shock, Rocky's gaze narrowed and looked around spotting Adam by the clock.

"Adam!" Rocky yelled and went to run towards him, but Campo held up a force to stop him from running towards Adam.

"Rocky!" Adam stood up and grabbed onto the bars.

"Please, let me see him" Rocky asked and looked at the ground "Let me say goodbye" Adams eyes went wide and he took a step back.

"Rocky?" Adam questioned hurt and panic rushed through him. Rocky tried to ignore the pain in Adams voice.

"You have 5 minutes." Campo laughed and lowered the force field. Rocky ran up to Adam, while Kat took a few steps forward and made sure to watch Campo closely.

Rocky ran up to the cage Adam was in and looked at him through the bars. "Adam!" Rocky went to grab Adams hands, but Adam pulled his hands away. "Rocky is it true?" Adam asked, taking a step back.

"No! Adam its not, I am not going to give you up, I just do not know what to do!" Rocky whispered and placed his hands on the bars resting his forehead on the bars and looked at Adam.

"Rocky..." Adam started and took a step forward, placing his hands over Rocky's "That kiss-"

"Adam, please, if you are going to turn me down not now" Rocky muttered. Adam smiled and placed his lips lightly on Rockys through the bars before pulling back completely.

"Before our communicators went off I was going to say I love you!" Adam smiled happily.

"I love you too, god Adam if I lose you, I don't think I can live on" Rocky muttered "I love you too much"

"Rocky, if anything happens to me, I want you to live your life, not just for you, but for the both of us." Adam said sadly.

"Adam please!" Rocky felt the tears well up in his eyes, he kissed Adams hand and heard a yell from behind him. Rocky turned around fast and saw Tommy, Tanya, and Kat struggling to fight Campo. Rocky smiled at his friends realising the right decision, but still slightly angry at what they had said. Rocky ran forward with his power axes and hit Campo in the back. Campo fell forward slightly and turned around with raging anger. He lit up a fireball threw it towards Rocky. Rocky just managed to dodge it, but it burned his arm pretty bad.

Rocky landed on the floor and saw a slight shine on the ground and noticed that the key for cage had fallen to the floor. Rocky looked at Kat and gestured slightly to the floor with his head. Campo went to turn around "Campo!" Rocky went to yell "Is that all you got." Campo turned around with fury and looked at Rocky with pure anger. Kat on the other hand ran over and rolled towards the key. Grabbing it, she ran towards the cage and unlocked it. Adam ran out and morphed fast just before Campo hit Rocky with another fireball. Adam jumped and knocked Rocky out of the way.

Campo looked at them with pure anger and back at the others who were now surrounded him. He growled in anger before putting up a forcefield surrounding him and all the Rangers. Adam got up and helped Rocky up, Adam held onto Rockys hand tightly and took a step closer to him.

"Self Destruct in 20 seconds!" Came from Campo's core system. Adam and the other rangers tried to teleport out, but ended up bouncing back and landed on the floor. The rangers looked at each other with worry...

"5...

4...

3...

2...

.." Just as the Campo self destructed the rangers covered their eyes. When the flame didn't come they found themselves in the command centre.

"What happened?" Tommy asked.

"Zordon gave his life in teleporting you out. Aye, aye, aye, I can not find him anywhere!" Alpha responded.

"Adam I'm glad you're ok-" Tommy started

"Don't talk to him!" Rocky snapped and grabbed Adam pulling Adam behind him. Adam looked at Rocky in confusion.

"Rocky, you know I didn't mean anything by what I said." Tommy informed Rocky.

"Sure" Rocky growled and teleported them both out and into Rockys room.

"Rocky, what's going on?" Adam asked Rocky while sitting down on Rockys bed. Rocky looked at Adam and jumped onto the bed, pinning Adam down with his hands above his head Rocky leaned down and kissed Adam passionately. Adam kissed back and interwined their fingers. Rocky pulled back and looked Adam in the eyes. "I love you so much" Rocky muttered and let his hand trail down Adams chest.

"I love you too Rocky" Adam let his free hand run through Rockys hair. "Why are you so angry with Tommy?" Rocky rolled of Adam and looked at the floor. Adam followed Rocky and wrapped his arm around Rockys waist, resting his head on Rockys shoulder. Rocky turned his head and rested his forehead against Adams, "We just had a disagreement" Rocky smiled and ran his fingers lightly down the side of Adams face.

"Will it affect the team?" Adam asked.

"I don't know" Rocky muttered and ran his hand down Adams chest. Adam smirked and pulled Rocky down so he was lying on top of him. "Kiss me"

_**This one-shot was requested by 'Dash Master 48' and I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think? Was this what you had in mind?**_


End file.
